MIRACLE ! (Sequel Different)
by orchidandelion
Summary: "KENAPA DOSEN UNIVERSITASKU BISA MENIKAHKAN GEGEKU?" "Panggil aku Kris gege, panda" "Yixing gege akan menikah ? Dengan siapa ?" "Kau percaya malaikat, Tao ?" / All Exo M member, Miss A Fei and Jia. RCL Juseyo


Annyeong, karena banyak yang minta sekuel jadi author penuhi permintaannya. Hehe, semoga sekuelnya sesuai harapan ne ? ^^

"Panda ? Kenapa kau memanggilku begitu ?"

"Karena kau mirip panda, dengan lingkaran hitam di matamu itu"

"Tidak ada yang memanggilku panda selain dia"

"Dia siapa ?"

"Wu Yifan "

0o.o0

Disclaimers

Alur dan plot milik saya, saya hanya meminjam nama dari para idola yg bersangkutan

Blackrystal

PRESENT

0o.o0

Banyak orang yang berkata bila kau bertemu dengan orang yang tidak kau kenal 2 kali berturut-turut dalam jangka waktu kurang dari satu tahun, berarti kau memiliki ikatan dengan orang itu. Dan disinilah aku, berdiri dengan mulut menganga melihat dia diatas altar pernikahan menengahi Luhan gege dan Jia jie-jie.

_"Sejak kapan Mr. Walker menjadi seorang pendeta !" _pikir ku

Henry yang berdiri di sampingku hanya menatap haru ke arah kedua mempelai. Hei! Apa dia tidak sadar ? Itu dosen kami ! KENAPA DIA BISA BERDIRI DISANA DAN MENIKAHKAN GEGEKU?!

"Tao ? Kau kenapa ?" bisik Yixing gege yang berada di sisi kananku

"Aku rasa aku mengenal pendetanya"

"Oh"

"Mempelai pria dibolehkan mencium mempelai wanita" ucap mengakhiri resepsi sakral tersebut

Seusai pernikahan di gereja, semua tamu undangan dan keluarga dijamu di halaman luar gereja yang sengaja disewa oleh Luhan gege untuk menaruh makanan serta minuman, semacam pesta kebun. Tiba-tiba bahuku ditepuk oleh Henry.

"Ada apa ? Tadi kau terlihat shock"

"Kau tidak menyadarinya ? "

"apa ?" tanya Hnery dengan wajah polos

"Itu Mr. Walker, aku cukup yakin 3 bulan terakhir ini dia menjadi dosen pembimbing kita "

"Hei, kau bercanda " ucap Henry tertawa kecil

"Aku tidak bercanda! " ucapku keras

"Ada apa ini ? "tanya Luhan gege tiba-tiba muncul disampingku

"Ah, gege selamat atas pernikahannya. Semoga kalian cepat diberi keturunan " ucap Henry

"Terima kasih juga kau mau hadir di pernikahan ku, hehe. Maaf kalau adikku yang satu ini sering merepotkanmu ya, Henry"

"Haha, tidak apa-apa ge " ucap Henry tertawa kecil

Henry pergi untuk mengambil minuman

"Tao, aku ingin mengenalkan seseorang denganmu" ucap Luhan gege

Aku berjalan mengikuti Luhan gege ke sebuah ruangan, dimana disana sudah ada beberapa orang yang menunggu kami. Yixing gege, seorang pria yang tidak kukenal yang berwajah tampan dan Mr. Walker

" Duduklah Tao"

" Annyeonghaseyo, Suho imnida."

Aku hanya bisa menatap bingung orang yang baru saja mengenalkan dirinya padaku. Eto, dari bahasanya sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya. Seperti bahasa Jepang tapi aku yakin dia bukan orang Jepang.

"Dia Suho, Tao. Dia orang korea " ucap Yixing gege

"Oh, iya. Zitao." ucapku tergagap

"Mr. Walker ini adalah adikku yang terakhir. Namanya Huang Zi..."

"Zitao, benar kan ? " ucapnya memotong ucapan Luhan gege

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya ?" tanyaku curiga

"Tidak, aku yakin ini pertemuan pertama kita" ucapnya tersenyum

"Anda yakin ?" tanyaku

"Sangat yakin" ucapnya

" Dia ini seperti yang kau lihat tadi, dia adalah pendeta yang menikahkan gege. Dan akan menikahkan Yixing " ucap Luhan gege

"Heh?! Yixing gege akan menikah ? Dengan siapaaaaa !?" tanyaku shock

Selama ini Yixing gege memang merintis karirnya di Korea, jadi aku tidak pernah melihatnya dekat dengan seorang wanita.

" Dengan Suho, kau bisa memanggilnya hyung " ucap Yixing gege datar

"APA ?! Ge! Kau tidak gila kan ? K-kalian kan..."

"Aku tau, karena itu kita sangat beruntung karena Mr. Walker ternyata adalah kakak angkat dari Suho, jadi kita tidak perlu repot-repot mencari pendeta yang bersedia menikahkan mereka" ucap Luhan gege

"Ge! Kau serius? "ucapku

"Um," ucap Yixing gege singkat

"Kalau begitu, señang bisa bertemu dengan mu Zitao"

"Eh? Y-ya senang bisa bertemu dengan anda Mister Wal..."

"Panggil aku Kris, panda " ucapnya memotong ucapanku

Aku berdiri mematung, Mr. Wal.. Maksudku Kris lalu berjalan meluar bersama Suho hyung dan Yixing gege. Dan tertinggallah aku dan Luhan gege

"Dia mirip Yifan gege bukan ?" ucap Luhan gege

"Um.." ucapku singkat

.

.

.

Dan disinilah aku. Dengan alasan yang entahlah menurutku kurang masuk akal dari Luhan gege yang memutuskan kalau kami bertiga maksudku ber5 tetap tinggal 1 rumah. Oke, Jia jie-jie dan Luhan gege, Yixing gege dan Suho hyung. Danaku, entah kenapa aku merasa aku hanya pengganggu bagi mereka -_-

"Kau mau kemana Tao?"

"Ah, aku ingin ke makam Yifan gege, jie. "

"Kau tidak mau makan dulu ? Jie-jie sudah memasak untuk kita semua "

"Sayang sekali jie, hari ini rencananya kau ingin bertemu dengan teman lamaku dan berjanji akan menemaninya, maaf ya jie " ucap ku penuh sesal

"Baiklah, hati-hati ya "

Aku keluar dan melaju menuju pemakaman Yifan gege. Sebelumnya aku singgah di sebuah toko bunga membeli 3 buket bunga lili putih. Bunga kesukaan Baba, Mama, dan Gege. Aku akhirnya sampai di komplek pemakaman, aku memutuskan untuk menuju makam Yifan gege terlebih dahulu. Tapi alangkah terkejutnya aku, ketika aku sampai disana seseorang sudah mendahuluiku. Orang misterius yang tiba-tiba muncul sebagai pendeta di pernikahan gegeku, Kris Walker

"A-apa yang kau lakukan di makam gegeku !"

"Apa itu sebuah pertanyaan ? Kurasa lebih terdengar seperti bentakan" ucapnya bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya

"Terserah lah , pokoknya apa yang kau lakukan disini !?"

" Kau sendiri, panda ?"

" Itu makam gegeku"

" Oh, kalau begit..."

"Kenapa kau berpura-pura menjadi pendeta ? Aku cukup yakin kau adalah dosen yang mengajar ku di Universitas Cambridge"

" Tentang apa pekerjaanku itu bukan urusanmu kan ? Aku _bisa _ menjadi siapapun yang aku mau"

"Terserah. " ucapku kesal

Aku berlutut disamping makam Yifan gege, lalu meletakkan sebuket bunga lili di atasnya.

"Gege mu yang pertama ?"tanyanya

"Um, dia meninggal ketika aku anak-anak. "

"Pasti sakit rasanya"

" Memang"

" Kenapa kau membawa 3 buket ?"

" Yang dua ini untuk Baba dan Mama ku. Makam mereka dekat dengan makam gegeku"

"Oh, "

" Kau mau ikut Mr. Walker ?" tanyaku

"Panggil aku Kris gege saja, lagi pula kita cuma beda beberapa tahun."

Aku menuntunnya menuju makam Baba dan Mama, entah kenapa aku erasa percaya padanya.

"Ini makam Baba dan Mama ku." ucapku

Tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilku, aku berbalik

" Zitao ! "

"Fei jie-jie ?"

"Kau ini lama sekali, aku kan menunggumu sejak dari tadi. "

"Hehe, maaf jie aku lupa memberitahumu bahwa aku pergi ke makam gegeku dulu, kau tau dari siapa aku disini ? "

"Aku kerumahmu lalu Yixing gege bilang kau ada disini. Eh? Dia siapa Tao ?"

Fei jie-jie adalah salah satu seniorku ketika aku masih duduk di Sekolah Menengah, dan sekarang kami masih berhubungan baik. Sebenarnya dia sempat bilang dia menyukaiku, tapi entahlah aku tidak pernah menjawabnya hingga sekarang. Kudengar dia sekarang berhubungan dengan seorang pria Korea bernama Kim Jong dae. Entah kenapa aku merasa pernah mendengar nama Kim Jong dae disuatu tempat

"Aku Kris, Kris Walker. Temannya Tao"ucap Kris gege menjabat tangan Fei jie-jie

"Apa benar kau temannya ? Dari _penglihatanku_ kau tidak seharusnya disini"

"Benarkah ? Mungkin saja kau salah lihat"

"Sudahlah, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita makan ? " tanyaku ceria

" Kau boleh ikut Kris, aku ingin mengenalkan kalian dengan tunanganku. "

"Benarkah jie ? Ayo"

.

.

.

Kalau bukan karenanya, aku tidak mungkin selamat. Kalau bukan karena dia aku mungkin sudah mati disana. Kalau bukan karena Kris gege.

"B-bagaimana gege bisa tau ? i-itu mustahil " ucapku menatapnya yang duduk terengah-engah

Kami duduk di salah satu taman terdekat sekarang ini, Kris gege tadi tiba-tiba menarik tanganku dan mengajakku pergi dari tempat itu dan berselang beberapa detik, restoran tempat kami makan itu meledak. Mereka bilang itu bom.

"Tidak peduli, bagaimana caraku penting sekarang kau selamat. Dua minggu lagi kau akan diwisuda dengan nilai tertinggi di angkatanmu, aku tidak mau kau mati sia-sia disana "

"B-bagaimana kau bisa tau nilaiku ! Bahkan pengumumannya saja belum ditempel ! "

Aku memandang Kris gege dengan wajah ketakutan, d-diatau terlalu banyak.

"Yang penting kau sudah selamat, panda "

Kris gege berdiri dan berjalan pergi

"Panda? KENAPA KAU MEMANGGILKU SEPERTI ITU !"

"Memangnya kenapa ? Bukankah itu cocok dengan lingkaran hitam di sekitar matamu ?"

"Siapa kau sebenarnya ? Tidak ada yang pernah memanggilku panda sela..."

"Wu Yifan "

Aku tergagap, bagaimana dia bisa tau ?

"Bagaimana aku bisa tau Tao? Bagaimana aku bisa mengetahui dengan mudah tentang panda kecilku ini ? Bagaimana aku bisa memanipulasi memori Henry?"

"I-itu mustahil" ucapku

Kris gege berjongkok di hadapanku

" Bagaimana kalau aku memang Wu Yifan ?"

"Y-yifan gege sudah meninggal 11 tahun yang lalu !"

"Memang, aku tidak akan pernah lupa bagaimana kau dengan keras kepala mengatakan bahwa aku telah kembali"

"T-tidak, hiks... Kris gege tidak mungkin..."

"Kau percaya malaikat Tao ?"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku. Sekarang kau boleh menyalahkan mataku karena aku melihat Kris gege melayang dengan sepasang sayap putih di punggungnya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku adalah salah satunya ? Wo ai ni, panda " ucapnya lalu mengecup dahiku.

"Yifan gege... "

Lalu kepalaku terasa berat, dan semuanya jadi gelap

_"Wo ai ni, Kris ge"_

.

.

.

"Tao? Kau tidak apa-apa ? " suara Luhan gege menyapa telingaku

"G-ge ?" kepalaku masih terasa sakit

"Kau di rumah sakit, katanya kau berada di dekat lokasi pem-boman itu, aku khawatir. Untunglah kau tidak apa-apa "

"Kris ge ! Dimana kris gege ?" tanyaku

"Kris gege nugu ? "tanya Suho hyung

" Kris, Kris Walker. Kakak angkat hyung"

"Kau bercanda ya ? Aku tidai ingat pernah memiliki seoarang kakak angkat" tawa Suho hyung

Aku melihat ke sekitar. Sepertinya mereka benar-benar mengkhawatirkanku, bahwa Henry juga ada disana

"Tao, Fei meninggal" ucap Yixing gege

"A-apa ?"

" Pelaku pem-bom an itu ternyata bernama Kim Jong Dae salah satu buronan polisi, dia adalah teroris yang menanamkan bom di tubuhnya"

"Sudahlah sekarang kau istirahat saja... Kau pasti shock atas semua kejadian ini " ucap Jia jie-jie

_" Malaikat itu... Nyata !? "_ pikirku

.

.

.

Author Pov

"Apa tidak masalah ? Kau turun ke bawah cukup lama "

"Tenang saja, aku disana juga menjalankan tugasku kok"

"Ya, dan bagaimana aku melaporkannya ?! Bahwa tidak ada arwah yang bernama Wu Zitao!? AISH! Pimpinan pasti memarahiku ! "

"hehe, maaf merepotkanmu ya Xiumin "

"Ya sudah sana, jemput orang-orang yang ada di daftar ini. Pastikan kau tidak menyelamatkan mereka seperti Wu Zitao itu. Kalau tidak habis aku kena marah Pimpinan!"

" Beres ^^"

THE END

HUAAAA, T_T maaf endingnya seperti ini. Genrenya malah lari ke supranatural T~T

BIG THANKS to all readers.

Maaf kalau sequelnya kurang memuaskan T_T


End file.
